1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealant laminated composite capable of collective seal on a wafer level, a sealed semiconductor devices mounting substrate, a sealed semiconductor devices forming wafer, a semiconductor apparatus, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been proposed and studied for sealing, on a wafer level, a semiconductor devices mounting surface of a substrate on which semiconductor devices are mounted, or a semiconductor devices forming surface of a wafer on which semiconductor devices are formed. A method of sealing by spin coating, a method for sealing by screen printing (Patent Document 1), and a method where a composite sheet that is obtained by coating a hot-melt epoxy resin on a film support is used (Patent Documents 2 and 3) can be cited.
Recently, as the method for sealing, on a wafer level, the semiconductor devices mounting surface of a substrate on which semiconductor devices are mounted among these methods, the following method is being put into practical use as a mass-production method (Patent Document 4). According to the method, after a film having an adhesive layer on both sides thereof is stuck or an adhesive is coated by spin coating on an upper part of a metal, a silicon wafer or a glass substrate, semiconductor devices are arranged, stuck and mounted on the substrate to form a semiconductor devices mounting surface. The semiconductor devices mounting surface is then sealed by compression molding under a heated condition with a liquid epoxy resin or an epoxy molding compound. Similarly, as the method for sealing on a wafer level, the semiconductor devices forming surface of a wafer on which semiconductor devices are formed, a method where the semiconductor devices forming surface is sealed with an liquid epoxy resin or an epoxy molding compound by compression molding under a heated condition is being put into practical use recently as a mass production method.
According to the methods described above, when a wafer or a substrate constituted of metal and so on, having a small diameter, for example, about 200 mm (8 inches) is used, even at the present time, there is no serious problem in sealing. However, when a semiconductor devices mounting substrate or a semiconductor devices forming wafer, having a large diameter of 300 mm (12 inches) or more, is sealed, there is a serious problem that, owing to contraction stress of a resin such as an epoxy resin during sealing and curing, the substrate or wafer is warped. Further, when the semiconductor devices mounting surface of a semiconductor devices mounting substrate having a large diameter is sealed on a wafer level, a problem that owing to contraction stress of a resin such as an epoxy resin during sealing and curing, a semiconductor device peels away from a substrate such as metal; therefore mass-production cannot be put into practical use.
As a method for solving the problems accompanying such a large diameter substrate on which semiconductor devices are mounted or such a large diameter wafer on which semiconductor devices are formed, a method where a filler is charged by about 90% by weight in a sealing resin composition, and a method where the sealing resin composition is made lower in the elasticity to make smaller the contraction stress during curing can be cited (Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3).
However, when the filler is charged by about 90% by weight, the viscosity of a sealing resin composition rises, and when the sealing resin composition is molded by casting and sealed, a force is applied on semiconductor devices mounted on a substrate. As a result, there occurs a new problem in that the semiconductor devices peeled away from the substrate. Further, when the sealing resin is made low in the elasticity, warp of the sealed substrate on which semiconductor devices are mounted or the sealed wafer on which semiconductor devices are formed is improved. However, a new problem in that sealing performance such as heat resistance and humidity resistance is deteriorated. Therefore, these solving methods were not fundamental solving methods. In view of the above situations, there is a demand for a sealing material with which, even when a large diameter wafer or a large diameter substrate such as metal is sealed, without warp of the substrate or wafer and semiconductor devices peeled away from the substrate, the semiconductor devices mounting surface of a substrate on which semiconductor devices are mounted or the semiconductor devices forming surface of a wafer on which semiconductor devices are formed can be collectively sealed on a wafer level, and after sealing, sealing performance such as the heat resistance and the humidity resistance is excellent.